Our bed
by magical realism
Summary: A little drabble on Tori and Jade in the future. Just the moments they share right before they go to bed. One shot R&R.


Tori Vega slipped into her bed, wrapping the silky sheets around her body. The door connecting her bedroom to her bathroom was ajar, and she could see her girlfriend slipping out of her mauve dress in the dim lights. Nothing was more romantic than this, thought Tori. Small moments in the privacy of her own apartment, their own apartment, things they wouldn't remember tomorrow but were forever theirs and no one else's. "Hey Jade; turn off the light when you leave the bathroom." Called Tori to Jade as she watched her silhouette slide into sweat pants and a tee-shirt. "Okay. You pick out a movie!" Cried Jade as she turned off the light and sat in bed with Tori, kissing her cheek before settling in. "Want to watch Rent?" Tori asked. Jade wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Again?" She asked innocently, but a hint of her usual sarcasm edged her voice. Tori rolled her eyes. "So I like Rent, okay. You're the one who insisted on dressing up and taking all our friends to a fancy restaurant." Tori teased. Jade smiled and tucked a piece of Tori's hair behind her ear. "It's not every day my girlfriend gets a part in a hit television cop drama." Tori giggled shyly at her girlfriend's praise. "You're just repeating what my mom said!" Tori laughed. "But… the surprise was sweet." She said, leaning her head on Jade's shoulder. "Hand me my glasses?" She asked. Jade mocked an exasperated sigh and reached over on the nightstand to retrieve the glasses case. Tori mocked snatching them from her. "It was great to see Andre and Robbie again." Tori moaned, tired. "Aw, sleepy head." Jade sighed, pulling the covers up to the sleepy girl's chin. "Cat and Beck too." Jade added, her voice cracking accidently when she said her ex's name. Tori nodded heavily. "Forget the movie." She murmured. Tori snuggled deeper into Jade, pressing her cold feet onto Jade's pale leg. "Ow, Tori!" Screamed Jade. Tori continued to rub her feet on Jade's legs, laughing hysterically as Jade tried to shove her off. "Tori-Tor, stop it!" Jade grabbed Tori's side harshly, right where she was ticklish. Jade mercilessly tickled her girlfriend into a pile of giggling goo right under her in their small bed. "Don't you have to get up early?" Asked Tori after she stopped her giggle fit. Jade shrugged, realizing that she was roughly pinning Tori onto the bed. Jade rolled off her, breathing heavily. "Yeah, at seven. You keeper-upper." Jade tapped Tori's nose affectionately. "We messed up the bed." Tori realized, her legs tangled in the sheets. "_We_?" Remarked Jade. "Don't be a pinner-on-er." Tori smiled. "Go to bed." Whined Jade, before the blame-fest started. "Help me make the bed." Requested Tori as she pushed herself off the bed. "Noooo." Groaned Jade, rolling around on the bed, mussing the covers up more. Tori rolled her eyes, partly annoyed. "Come on, otherwise you're banned to the couch." Tori demanded. "What?" Jade shot up, furrowing her brow. "Gotcha." Tori teased, poking Jade in the stomach. "Don't joke about that." Jade whispered, looking down. "Hon, what's wrong?" Tori asked, putting a pillow back in its flowery case. "I couldn't live through another fight." Jade admitted. "Do you know how hard it was, living with Cat for those two weeks during our blowout last month?" Tori's face fell at Jade's confession. "Sweetie." Tori kissed Jade's shoulder. "I was _kidding._" Jade shot Tori a 'don't patronize me' face. "But, you knew that." Tori said to herself. "Jade, I'm sorry, really. We're not fighting anymore, though. We're forever." With those last few words, something passed between the two women. Those words were true. "Forever." Jade replied. "I like the sound of that." Jade hugged Tori, dragging her onto the bed. The girls giggled together and Tori gave Jade a quick kiss on the lips. "This isn't helping our whole messed-up-bed situation." Complained Tori as the girls lay horizontal on the springy mattress. "I love you." Said Jade. It wasn't a huge revelation, they had been high school sweet-hearts, and that was the kind of statement that got traded around a lot during those four years. It didn't hurt to say it though; it didn't hurt to put a name to such a big, momentous feeling. "You say it every time you feel it." Tori had said to Jade one night senior year. Jade couldn't live up to those words though. She felt it every second of the day, even when she wasn't with Tori, and she didn't want to cheapen the phrase by spouting it out often. Tori blinked at Jade's words, she hadn't uttered them since their tearful reconciliation after their fight. "I love you too." Tori returned, much more quietly. "Yeah. Bedtime." Cried Jade, clapping her hands. "I have class at eight." "Can we never break up again?" Inquired Tori, almost child-like as she straightened out the sheets. Jade was visibly stunned by the brash question. "What's your definition of forever, Vega?" Mocked Jade, trying to hide her surprise. Tori rolled her eyes. "Shut up. All I'm saying is that I want this. You, me, our apartment, maybe a cat-" "You mean dog!" Jade interrupted her. Tori hand-waved the argument. "_Maybe_ a dog, this bed, forever." They both climbed into the now made bed. "Because it makes me so happy. I finally have my Jade West." Tori finished her little speech. Jade planted a fierce kiss on her girlfriend, touched by the words. "G'night, love." Jade said, not answering. But Tori knew that this was what Jade wanted. To be kissed and held and cared about was all the dark girl wanted since the moment they had met. "Your turn." Jade said absentmindedly. Tori groaned and got up to turn off the light. Once she was safely back in bed with Jade, she wrapped her arms around her tired girlfriend. "G'night, love." She whispered, hearing the creak of their bed springs.


End file.
